


Appuntamento al buio

by AlexielMihawk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: «Non per essere sgarbato, ma cosa stai facendo?»«Stavo cercando di uscire, ma sono rimasta incastrata, credo».«E perché stavi uscendo dalla finestra?» si guarda intorno, e il vicolo è sporco, decorato con qualche merda di cane abbandonata e un paio di grossi contenitori dell'immondizia «La porta sarebbe stata più comoda».«Oh, davvero? La porta sarebbe stata più comoda? Cioè, sei un genio, mi chiedo come ho fatto a non pensarci!»Bonney/Drake ~ In cui Bonney scappa da un appuntamento al buio per ritrovarsi a molestare in modo poco ortodosso un perfetto sconosciuto che per puro caso passava da quelle parti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Alexiel Mihawk | alexiel_hamona  
> Titolo: Appuntamento al buio  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Personaggi/Coppia: Bonney/Drake  
> Genere: slice of life, commedia  
> Warning: UST, modern!AU, linguaggio volgare  
> Rating: sfw  
> Prompt: “i’m on a date with this creepy dude and now i am trying to escape from him so could you please help me through this window” au  
> Note: scritta per la quarta settimana del CowT di Mari di Challenge con lo scopo di rispettare il warning UST – Unresolved Sexual Tension.  
> Il nome Francis è il nome proprio che Drake ha in tutte le mie storie, ispirato a Francis Drake blablabla. Lo sapete.  
> Questa storia è stata originariamente postata sul mio livejournal il 24 Febbraio 2016.

 

 

**Appuntamento al buio**

  
  
  
Non è mai stata nota per le sue idee brillanti, ma di tutte le scelte cretine che avrebbe potuto compiere questa è sicuramente la più stupida, sconsiderata, imbarazzante e impulsiva che potesse fare.  
Stava così bene da sola, così bene, che bisogno c'era di ascoltare quella vocina nel retro della sua testa – vocina che assomigliava inquietantemente a quella di Kidd – che le suggeriva di uscire di più? «Esci» aveva detto, «Ti divertirai» aveva detto, «Hai bisogno di incontrare persone nuove, di frequentare qualcuno, non è un crimine divertirsi».  
Che poi venire a dire a lei che avrebbe dovuto divertirsi di più era ridicolo, sapeva benissimo come divertirsi, era un asso: non c'era discoteca in tutta Londra in cui non la conoscessero, aveva amici ovunque, frequentava ogni tipo di locale – ok, forse non ogni tipo, ma quelli più beceri di sicuro.  
Comunque il problema non era stato ascoltare i suggerimenti di Kidd, ma come ascoltarli, Kidd non le aveva mai detto esci e vai a un appuntamento al buio con un perfetto estraneo. Che poi Bonney non aveva nemmeno problemi con gli appuntamenti al buio, potevano essere divertenti, nel senso: non sai mai chi ti ritroverai davanti e spesso questo porta a divertenti malintesi e interessanti (quanto poco proficue) nuove conoscenze. Ma quello? Quello era fuori dalla sfera dell'accettabile, anche per lei.  
Non che Bonney avesse qualcosa contro le persone sovrappeso, per l'amor del cielo. Era solo che Barbanera aveva quel tocco di rancido tipico del cibo andato a male e per una come lei, amante della buona cucina e dell'addominale scolpito, beh non andava proprio. Non avrebbe saputo dire se il problema principale fosse la camicia sbottonata fino a metà, che lasciava intravedere una folta peluria scura e due pettorali cadenti, o i denti marci, che decoravano una bocca piena di cavità e chiazze nere in un ambiente che probabilmente non vedeva uno spazzolino da anni.  
Non era nemmeno certa che si fosse lavato, di sicuro non di recente.  
Ma tutto questo, alla fine, avrebbe anche potuto sopportarlo se solo si fosse rivelato una persona decente, almeno piacevole. Se Barbanera fosse stato uno di quegli individui dotati di una conversazione interessante, in grado di conquistare il suo interlocutore con le parole, beh, in quel caso Bonney non si sarebbe trovata in quella situazione e tutto sarebbe stato molto meno imbarazzante.  
«Non per essere sgarbato, ma cosa stai facendo?»  
Arrossisce sollevando appena lo sguardo a fissare l'uomo davanti a lei, o meglio l'uomo davanti al quale sta penzolando, senza alcuna grazia (non che le importi una ceppa della grazia), metà all'esterno e metà all'interno della finestra che dà sul viottolo.  
«Stavo cercando di uscire, ma sono rimasta incastrata, credo».  
L'uomo annuisce, molleggiandosi sulle gambe, senza però accennare a muoversi.  
«E perché stavi uscendo dalla finestra?» si guarda intorno, e il vicolo è sporco, decorato con qualche merda di cane abbandonata e un paio di grossi contenitori dell'immondizia «La porta sarebbe stata più comoda».  
«Oh, davvero? La porta sarebbe stata più comoda? Cioè, sei un genio, mi chiedo come ho fatto a non pensarci!»  
«Abbia… Lasciamo stare. Cos'è, hai rubato qualcosa e non vuoi farti beccare?»  
«No, sto evitando un roncioso puzzone con cui avevo un appuntamento al buio, ora se non ti spiace, sono impegnata a scastrare il mio regale culo da sta ciolla di finestra del cazzo».  
«Vista la finezza sono sorpreso che non sia stato lui a scappare».  
«Lui dalla finestra non ci sarebbe passato» borbotta Bonney, che inizia ad essere davvero scomoda in quella posizione. Non aveva considerato le dimensioni del suo _regale culo_ , che ora le stanno creando non pochi problemi.  
«Secondo me dovresti togliere la-»  
«Senti un po', hai intenzione di restare tutto il giorno qui a guardarmi?»  
Drake scrolla le spalle, e si piega verso di lei.  
«Sì, da qui godo di un fantastico panorama» celia, sorridendo appena.  
La prima cosa a cui Bonney riesce a pensare è che gli tirerà un pugno, il suo secondo pensiero – un po' più deprimente – è che non può farlo, perché il suo braccio destro è ancora incastrato nella finestra (e il resto del corpo sta penzolando a circa un metro e mezzo da terra, il che contribuisce a non renderla molto minacciosa). La terza cosa che realizza è che effettivamente Drake gode di una fantastica visuale dell'interno della sua scollatura, e la consapevolezza che segue è che se è abbastanza alto per vedere nella sua scollatura significa che è nella posizione perfetta per aiutarla a scastrarsi.  
«Te le faccio anche toccare se mi aiuti a uscire di qui» ammicca con voce suadente, sollevando un sopracciglio e sperando che la sua espressione risulti meno impacciata del resto del suo corpo.  
L'uomo sorride e allunga le braccia fino a toccarle il bordo degli shorts, le sue dita scivolano con agilità sulla cintura fino a slacciarla, facendola scivolare verso l'esterno assieme allo spesso marsupio ad essa attaccato. La passa alla ragazza, quindi, afferratala saldamente per la vita, la fa scivolare verso l'esterno, appoggiandola con inaspettata delicatezza a terra.  
«Fatto».  
«Oh».  
«Già».  
«Era così facile?» borbotta Bonney, storcendo il naso seccata «Vabbè, facciamo così, tocca dove vuoi, così posso andarmen- oh merda» mormora piano appiccicandosi contro il muro.  
E quello è il bagno delle signore! Come si permette quel lardoso ciccione di entrarci? Non dovrebbe proprio entrare, dovrebbe rimanere seduto al tavolo ad aspettare come si conviene in qualsiasi primo appuntamento. Non che ce ne sarebbe mai stato un secondo, e non che lei sarebbe tornata, ma ovviamente questi non sono validi motivi per entrare nel bagno delle donne, con tutta quella nonchalance poi!  
«Ora capisco la fuga dalla finestra» commenta lo sconosciuto, seguendo il suo sguardo.  
Bonney si guarda intorno, con aria preoccupata, farsi trovare nel vicolo dietro al locale non era esattamente il suo piano, quello era sparire e non farsi mai più rivedere.  
«Spero di non pentirmene» borbotta tra sé l'uomo di fianco a lei, sollevandola con facilità e spostandola contro il muro dal lato opposto della stradina, coprendola con la sua figura.  
Jewelry ha sempre pensato di essere alta ed è sempre andata piuttosto fiera della sua figura slanciata, delle sue gambe sottili e di come riesca a risaltare con un bel paio di tacchi, non che le servano davvero. Anche perché, dall'alto del suo metro e settantacinque, ha sempre pensato che essere troppo più alta degli uomini con cui usciva non fosse una nota positiva, almeno per la loro autostima, visto che a lei non sarebbe potuto importare di meno.  
Kidd le ha sempre detto che si fa troppe paranoie, Law le ha sempre fatto notare che se agli altri davano davvero fastidio i suoi centimetri in più allora avrebbero potuto indossarli anche loro i tacchi (cosa che lui non si era mai fatto problemi a fare, ma Trafalgar aveva due gambe tanto belle che quasi Jwels sentiva di invidiargliele – quasi); ora, trovandosi di fronte a quello sconosciuto alto almeno trenta centimetri buoni più di lei, sente qualsiasi possibile insicurezza scivolare via per lasciare posto a una più pressante curiosità.  
«Senti ciccio» esordisce, assicurandosi di essere ben celata alla vista, mentre appoggia con aria divertita una mano sul petto dell'uomo.  
«Drake, mi chiamo, Drake, non ciccio».  
«Come ti pare, io sono Bonney» si distrae, sorridendogli «Sei molto alto».  
«Grazie per avere evidenziato l'ovvio, Bonney, non me ne ero mai accorto».  
«Eh vacca, che musone, guarda che è una cosa positiva» gli fa notare la ragazza, stringendoglisi di più per non far notare i suoi, un po' troppo evidenti, capelli rosa «E quel tipo ci sta ancora guardando».  
«Non mi dire, proprio il peggiore ti sei trovata, eh» borbotta, sorridendo appena.  
Quando si gira verso il tipo alla finestra – senza sapere che in realtà Teach non li sta esattamente spiando, ma vorrebbe capire se la tipa che si nasconde sia Bonney o meno, perché ecco l'ha vista entrare al cesso, ma non uscire e ora si domanda dove sia finita – il suo viso è una maschera inespressiva e la sua voce molto più fredda di quella che ha usato fino a questo momento con la ragazza che ancora rimane protetta dal suo fisico leggermente fuori scala.  
«Che cazzo vuoi? Una foto?»  
Barbanera rimane interdetto per un secondo, quindi scoppia a ridere, agita la mano e si ritrae all'interno, rassegnandosi al fatto che il suo appuntamento se la sia filata. Non che sia la prima volta, ma fino a quel momento nessuna era mai scappata usando la finestra di un bagno.  
«Meglio?» chiede, chinandosi su di lei.  
Bonney non si sposta, pur ritrovandosi con quel viso appena conosciuto a pochi centimetri dal suo; lo fissa divertita, nota la barba ispida in fase di ricrescita, una cicatrice a forma di croce sul mento e le basette leggermente troppo lunghe per essere nel 2016.  
«Decisamente» sussurra, stiracchiando le braccia, consapevole che a quella distanza riesca a sentirla perfettamente.  
Drake arrossisce leggermente e fa un passo indietro, probabilmente nemmeno se ne rende conto, ma è sufficiente perché Bonney scivoli via dalla posizione in cui era costretta, affacciandosi alla strada principale e controllando che non ci sia nessuno in vista.  
«Vieni con me» esclama, giuliva, afferrandolo per un polso e trascinandoselo dietro – e Francis per un secondo si domanda dove la trovi tutta quella forza, ma non fa domande e non le chiede dove diamine lo stia portando, si limita a seguirla, affascinato.  
  
Il locale in cui entrano è male illuminato e un leggero odore di alcol pervade quasi completamente l'ambiente. Drake non vuole sapere cosa stia calpestando, perché la sensazione appiccicosa che prova ad ogni passo è già abbastanza disgustosa così.  
«Cosa vuoi bere?»  
«Almeno questo posto è a norma?»  
Bonney scoppia a ridere, stringendogli un po' più forte la mano.  
«Non lo so e non mi importa» risponde, si ferma, gli prende una mano e con estrema nonchalance se la appoggia sul culo «Sai invece cosa è a norma? Ecco»  
L'uomo boccheggia, senza sapere cosa dire, quindi si passa una mano sugli occhi, cominciando a domandarsi se non sia stato un errore seguire una sconosciuta uscita da una finestra – e a ripeterselo, in effetti, non sembra una cosa molto astuta da fare.  
«Sai cosa? Credo che dopo tutto prenderò un Gin Tonic».  
«Ottima scelta» esclama la ragazza, facendogli cenno di sedersi su uno sgabello traballante e saltando, con l'aria di chi è abituato, dietro al bancone «Abbiamo degli ottimi Gin».  
«Sei sicura di poterlo fare?» domanda sedendosi dove gli è stato indicato e piegandosi verso di lei.  
«Ci lavoro qui, ciccio, posso fare quel che mi gira, se volessi buttarti fuori mi basterebbe schioccare le dita».  
«E se volessi avvelenarmi?»  
«Oh, non mi dire, un omone grande e grosso come te ha paura che una ragazzina gli infili qualcosa nel cocktail?»  
«Lo faresti?»  
«Solo con chi lo fa alle mie clienti» risponde Bonney con molta calma «Ma non preoccuparti, non ho nessuna intenzione di darti niente di strano».  
Drake scoppia a ridere, appoggiandosi al bancone e mettendosi a giocherellare con un tovagliolino, mentre osserva tutti i movimenti di quella stramba ragazza.  
«Ecco qua, il migliore Gin Tonic che tu abbia mai assaggiato» esclama dopo pochi secondi, soddisfatta e giuliva «Ovviamente offre la casa».  
«Manca la cannuccia»  
«Stai scherzando spero!? Oh, al diavolo, vuoi la cannuccia, e va bene, eccoti la cannuccia» afferra un sottile tubicino di plastica nera e se lo infila in bocca, prima da una parte, poi dall'altra, quindi lo mette nel drink.  
«Sai che n un sacco di posti questa potrebbe essere considerata una molestia sessuale, vero?»  
«Sarei più propensa a crederti se non avessi passato i primi cinque minuti in cui ci siamo conosciuti a fissarmi le tette e se non mi avessi strizzato le chiappe quando te le ho lasciate toccare. Ma sì, fingiamo che lo sia» risponde la giovane, sistemandosi i capelli rosa in una treccia laterale «Sappi che non ho nemmeno iniziato a giocare davvero».  
Non chiede spiegazioni, perché teme sinceramente la risposta; in realtà si sta divertendo, erano secoli che non si divertiva così tanto, quel botta e risposta lo delizia, portandolo a cercare nuovi modi per darle fastidio. La cosa migliore è che sembra impossibile darle davvero fastidio, ogni cosa per Bonney si può trasformare in una battuta, possibilmente a doppio senso e lui non trova la cosa irritante come aveva inizialmente pensato.  
«Allora?» la sente domandare «Com'è, è buono?»  
Sospira, dopo tutto non avrebbe senso tirarsi indietro adesso, afferra il bicchiere e appoggia le labbra sulla cannuccia appena umida, sorpreso che la cosa non gli faccia schifo come dovrebbe (in fondo è solo saliva, si ripete, non è molto diverso che le avessi infilato la lingua in bocca).  
Il Gin Tonic è davvero buono, e l'espressione stupita che gli si dipinge sul viso lo indica con tale chiarezza che Bonney scoppia a ridere, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui talloni.  
«Uomo di poca fede» mormora, chinandosi in avanti e appoggiandosi anche lei al bancone.  
È un po' troppo vicina per i gusti di Drake, ma non sa bene come farla allontanare senza sembrare spaventato – e comunque spaventato da cosa? Una ragazzina che probabilmente avrà, come minimo, dieci anni meno di lui? _Oddio_ , realizza improvvisamente, _speriamo che sia maggiorenne_.  
«Senti un po'» inizia a chiedere, leggermente titubante «Ma quanti anni hai detto che hai?»  
«Non l'ho detto, ma sono abbastanza sicura siano meno dei tuoi».  
«Su quello non c'erano dubbi».  
«Puoi sempre indovinare, magari se indovini potrei farti un regalo, che dici?»  
«Dico che forse è meglio evitare, prima che passi a nuovi gradi di molestia».  
«Non essere noioso, Drake».  
«Non sono noioso» protesta debolmente l'uomo, fissandola accigliato «Va bene, va bene, allora fammi vedere, credo – spero – che tu sia maggiorenne, ma d'altra parte lavori in un locale e non mi sembra esattamente un posto raffinato».  
«Fanculo i posti raffinati, non ci si può sedere sul bancone e non posso vestirmi come mi pare».  
«Ok, ok, direi… tra i ventidue e i venticinque».  
Bonney fa schioccare la lingua, delusa, in parte ci sperava che sbagliasse, aveva in mente qualcosa di particolarmente irritante, ma non ha importanza, se la terrà per la prossima volta – perché è quasi sicura che ci sarà una prossima volta. Si mette a sedere sul bancone e, sollevate le gambe, si gira nella sua direzione, piantando la punta delle scarpe sul bordo del suo sgabello.  
«Molto bene, molto bene» ridacchia, pericolosamente vicina al suo viso «E tu quanti ne hai? Una trentina?»  
«Trentatré».  
«Oh, quasi dieci anni in più» mugola leggermente, chinandosi sul suo orecchio e soffiandogli con voce roca «Molto meglio così, ho sempre preferito gli uomini più maturi di me».  
«Non che ci voglia molto ad essere più maturi di te, Bonney» risponde piano, afferrandola per la vita e tirandosela in braccio.  
Ora è il suo turno di piegarsi sul suo orecchio e sussurrare con voce fievole.  
«Perdonami, non vorrei mai che ti rovesciassi addosso il mio drink».  
«Già» mormora Jewelry, lasciandosi scivolare lungo le sue gambe, fino a ritirarsi in piedi «Sarebbe un peccato, non credi?»  
Drake annuisce, sì che lo sarebbe, e sarebbe anche uno spreco visto che quel Gin Tonic è davvero buono.  
«Certo, perché rovesciarlo quando posso berlo?»  
«Non mi riferivo a quello» ridacchia Jewelry, spostandosi dietro di lui e mettendosi in punta di piedi per appoggiarsi alle sue spalle, le mani a circondargli il collo per tenersi in equilibrio.  
«E a cosa?»  
Sente ancora una volta il suo respiro contro l'orecchio e trattiene un brivido.  
«Sarebbe un peccato se mi bagnassi… Più di quanto già non lo sia adesso».  
Sussulta e per poco non si strozza con quello che sta bevendo; la percepisce mollare la presa, ma è troppo preso a tossire per girarsi immediatamente e quando si volta lei è sparita.  
Il locale è vuoto, se non per pochi avventori abituali che hanno le giornate talmente tanto a noia da venire a bere a quell'ora del pomeriggio; di Bonney nessuna traccia. Bestemmia sommessamente, tirandosi in piedi e guardandosi intorno, come alla ricerca di una porta nascosta, di una botola, una via di fuga (che comunque non è in grado di notare, essendo la sua prima volta in quella bettola); gli ci vuole un attimo per notare il bigliettino bianco che esce dalla sua tasca, sopra, scritti con una calligrafia traballante ci sono un nome e un numero.  
Jewelry Bonney. Un nome strano e un numero che Drake non ha intenzione di dimenticare presto – non si chiede nemmeno quando abbia trovato il tempo di scriverli, e in ogni caso non gli importa, l'importante è non perderli.  
Finisce il suo cocktail in due soli sorsi e si avvicina a passi veloci alla porta di ingresso, prima di uscire si volta solo una volta a osservare il locale, ma di lei nessuna traccia, un po' come se non fosse mai esistita.  
Quando l'uscio si chiude, con un rumore sordo che spinge qualche testa a girarsi, Bonney esce da dietro uno dei tendoni scuri che coprono le pareti, ridacchia, osservando prima la porta, poi il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone.  
Decisamente, giocare in questo modo è molto più divertente che andare a uno stupido appuntamento al buio, incontrare emeriti sconosciuti di cui non le importa niente e vivere nell'incertezza, senza sapere se ci sarà o meno un secondo appuntamento o se le toccherà trascorrere l'intera serata con un idiota; si distrae leggermente quando sente il telefono vibrare leggermente nella tasca del giacchetto di pelle che non si è mai tolta e sorride.  
Di una cosa è certa: Drake tornerà molto presto.  



End file.
